


Flaming Dumpster Juice

by TheAsexualScorpio



Series: ASOIAF Ficlets [10]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAsexualScorpio/pseuds/TheAsexualScorpio
Summary: "Whiskey, Arya had discovered, tasted like dumpster juice and burned so badly going down that for one terrifying instant, she was certain she’d welded her throat shut."~~~After finishing Professor Lannister's brutal history exam, Arya accepts Gendry's offer to get drunk together. Nevermind that she's never had a drink before.~~~Written for the lunchbreak ficlet prompt: Wee





	Flaming Dumpster Juice

Whiskey, Arya had discovered, tasted like dumpster juice and burned so badly going down that for one terrifying instant, she was certain she’d welded her throat shut. She did manage to get a mouthful down though and tried to smile when Gendry gave her a quizzical look.

“Never gonna get used to that,” she rasped, wincing at the burn in her throat. Because she’d never had the chance. Today was the first time she had ever tried alcohol, not that Gendry was ever going to know that. She’d just never seen the appeal of it, especially after watching Robb and Sansa repeatedly make idiots of themselves after having a few too many. However, when Gendry had invited her to get drunk with him to celebrate Professor Lannister’s history exam _finally_ being over, she’d accepted without thinking. Now, she was stuck drinking flaming dumpster juice, because she’d be damned if Gendry ever found out that she’d never had a drink before.

“You’ve never had whiskey before, have you?” Gendry asked.

Arya swatted him on the arm before he finished speaking. “No one likes whiskey. Excuse me for having functioning taste buds, asshole.”

Gendry hummed in agreement, clearly humoring her, before taking the bottle back and downing what must have been at least a quarter of the whiskey without any trouble. Arya hated him. She also kind of wanted to lay her head on his shoulder and go to sleep. The whiskey didn’t feel like it was trying to burn its way through her stomach lining anymore. Now, she just felt really warm all over. She looked down at her writing hand, still tense and aching slightly from the exam. Maybe it would relax sometime this year. She let out a giggle at her own joke.

Gendry turned to look at her, eyes wide. She glared and slapped him on the arm. “Gimme the bottle.”

He handed it to her slowly, keeping his eyes on her face the whole time, but Arya was watching the bottle. She grabbed it and took another swig, not even bothering to hide her grimace this time. Still tasted like dumpster juice and still burned like a motherfucker, and she told Gendry so.

Gendry’s mouth flattened into a thin line for a second before he said “That it does,” in a neutral voice.

She leaned against him, not really remembering why she didn’t want to before. His arm was hard, and it wasn’t especially comfortable to lie on. “You’re hard,” she complained, trying to shift into a more comfortable position. Then, she realized what she said, and she burst into a fit of giggles. “Not like that though!”

“And you’re drunk already,” Gendry replied. Something about his voice made Arya look up at him. Gendry looked happy like she’d said something funny, but he also looked kind of soft, fond like her mom watching Rickon sleep. She liked that look. Then, what he said sunk in, and she hit him in the gut with the back of her hand. The jerk didn’t even flinch.

“’M not drunk, stupid. What kind of loser gets drunk after two swigs of whiskey? That’s not even one drink. I wouldn’t get drunk on one drink.”

“You might if you’ve never had a drink before.” Gendry leaned down until his face was inches from hers and stared into her eyes.

“I’ve had a drink,” she said quietly. Right now totally counted.

“You’re seriously going to look me right in the eyes and try to lie to me?” Gendry asked, moving closer and widening his eyes for emphasis. Arya backed away, and he kept moving closer.

“I’m not— _shit_!” Arya tumbled off the bed and promptly burst out laughing. Gendry did too. “Wee!” she exclaimed, raising her hands, and Gendry laughed even harder.

Once they’d calmed down, Gendry laid down on his side, leaning on one elbow. He had that happy-fond look on his face again. “I didn’t think you’d be this kind of drunk.”

“What _did_ you think I’d be like?” Arya asked, too curious to dispute the claim that she was drunk. Gendry had been thinking about her after all, and she needed to know about it.

Gendry shrugged. “Fight me!”

Arya laughed again. “I guess not. Sansa is though. It’s hilarious.” She started to climb back onto the bed.

“Sansa fights people when she’s drunk?” Gendry asked incredulously.

“Mmhmm.” Arya laid down and burrowed against Gendry’s side. She yawned. “Except for…except for one time, at a family reunion, our aunt’s creepy husband kept following Sansa around, so Sansa rejected him by singing ‘No Scrubs’ in front of everyone.” Gendry snorted and turned to lie on his back before lifting one arm. Arya laid her head on his chest and smiled when he wrapped his arm around her.

“That sounds like a good story.”

“I’ll tell you some time,” Arya replied. “But first, I need a nap.”


End file.
